Gently
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Requested LavaShipping! c: Cole is overlooking his relationship with Kai, then when Kai voices his worries the other realizes he needs to be gentler... :D


Cole wasn't much of a person for cuddling, but he did make an exception- when Kai fell asleep during the comforting action. They were currently together over the covers on the top bunk of the bed. There wasn't an air-conditioning option on the flying ship, so the inhabitants made due by wearing pajamas and sleeping over their sheets on unbearable nights.

The dark-haired boy squirmed slightly as he felt the chest he currently had his cheek on start to rise and then fall slightly. It was odd to have the limp arm across his back, holding him there lazily. If he moved any more it would fall and that would give Cole the freedom of a cooling upper back. Something stopped him from doing that, which shouldn't be so, Kai would understand. 'He isn't even awake,' the boy thought to himself.

Then again, the brunet could get the ground ninja to do things he'd never thought an option…

For instance, the slightly older teenager would try and get him to open up and talk about… feelings. Cole didn't do feelings; they always stung him in the end. Except for the ones he had for Kai; love, friendship, secret admiration.

He loved his boyfriend in his own way. Which entailed much confusion for the other boy as well. The raven-haired was more of the silent partner when it came across truly devoting ideals. They'd kiss sweetly one time, but then another out of the blue; a deeper and more demanding dance of the mouths. He doubted Kai minded one way or the other, being so simple and all, but… What if his doubts were false?

What if Kai truly cared what went on? He could be silently judging the shorter boy in his mind. Maybe even this relationship was a joke…

The earth ninja nearly loathed his mind for thinking such a thing; Kai loved him back. With every breath that spoke his short name to every single flower the fire ninja picked for free from some elderly person's lawn with permission. It made him want to do a mix between face palming and crying from how cheesy of a lover he had.

"Hey Cole! I may be a the fire ninja, but you're definitely the hottest thing I'll ever hold." Or maybe something less hinting, "You know, the moon and sun take turns to rise; but clearly they want to see you."

Then the pale boy would try to think of something in return, but really only give a few words of thanks. It seemed good enough, being told so, but he wished his mind wasn't so everywhere. It was probably from being raised by two totally different parents up until ten, then a control freak father for the next six years that he couldn't wait to defy at any given moment.

Speaking of which, he had yet to mention that fact to his father… He and Kai had been going out for how long and Lou still had no idea about it? Maybe the cuddle his boyfriend gave him when they won the fang blade "trophy" was hint enough? 'I should call him tomorrow,' mused Cole, still not tired enough to let rest come and greet him.

He looked out across the room, then his eyes made a loop back to their wall. Moving so his head slightly lifted to see what was on the wall, he found only pictures of them. A bit unsatisfied, he scrambled to get a better view; Kai had only put them up a few hours ago. Then another arm looped onto his back, and both the limbs held him down enough to keep him there. Sighing, Cole tried again to get up and get allowance to see what adorned the architectural wall.

"No, Cole," whisper-whimpered Kai, "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot…"

That was something else the dark-haired could work on, trying not to rag on his partner too much. Lately the older seemed to try harder to be "smarter" or "better", or something. The truth was, Cole was a bit jealous of his the opposing boy could be himself without an outward care in the world. Being able to blurt what he wanted and not have to think into what it would entail. Though the ground ninja didn't care about what people thought, it was still foreign to be so free about it.

It made Cole feel friendless almost, with the exception of the fellow inhabitants of the ship. Maybe even they hate him though…

"Cole, don't leave me," whined Kai, squeezing his arms around the other a bit more.

Being unable to move himself free of the smothering limbs that weren't very inviting anymore, said teenager spoke, "It's okay, Kai, I'm not going anywhere," he tried soothing his hand through the rarely product-free mane of his boyfriend.

The boy eventually started to get up, and nearly freaked at how he didn't recognize the settings. Probably still feeling like the dream had been his actual reality, the brunet started to tear up a bit.

Nearly knitting his thicker eyebrows together, Cole leaned forward and pecked his partner on the tanned cheek, "Are you okay?" Then the nicely fit arms once again held him lightly, but enough like he'd leave if there wasn't enough force.

"No," admitted Kai gently, grasping the square chin of his boyfriend with a free hand and having it move so they were face to face, "I had a dream- more like fear- that you were putting me down, but with more behind it and…" he sighed softly, "You told me you wished we never got together and then you left…"

"Kai," bluntly vocalize Cole, "Even if you are the most naïve, childish, strange…" Then he quickly changed his wording at the saddened expression, "Even if you aren't perfect, you need to know I'm not either." Taking the strong hand in his and bent it so he could kiss the knuckle lightly, "I think you are perfect for me though." 'Stop being so cheesy, Cole, that's not your job…'

Without a reply it made him curiously look up, but it ended up that's what Kai was looking for. Their faces met, and their lips slowly followed suit. The slow motion of the act made them like it even more. They never tried kissing this way… Their hands connected, and their upper bodies slowly touched and the fire-wielder laid back down, and Cole had no physical choice but to go with it eagerly. It felt like flames were erupting throughout the tanned boy's body, but soothed with the cool and smooth texture of a rock.

While some people would argue earth and fire would never work out, it surely could. Lava was the middle ground of it after all…


End file.
